Such is Life
by Amateur-Hour 65
Summary: Set in the year before Stronghold comes to Sky High. This story follows Kate Williams as she navigates through the mind-field of class, friends and Save the Citizen.


Intro

Welcome to Sky High, the high school for young supers – supers' training school – hero or villain, the choice is theirs. Essentially, it's just High School and they're just kids.

1

The first day of high school is nerve wracking for all involved. Everything's new, everyone's new and no one wants to make a bad first impression. Then there's power placement, where students get up on a stage, one by one, in front of the entire freshman class and power up. One of two things can happen; you can either display a mind blowingly impressive power like throwing fireballs or transforming into a 20ft tall rock monster – in which case everyone cheers as Coach Boomer shouts HERO! Or you can show off your ridiculously useless power like shape shifting into a beach ball or eating an entire carton of hot dogs – in which case everyone giggles a little and Coach Boomers yells 'SIDEKICK!' damning you to an existence of ridicule and inferiority, forced to be a hero's lapdog for the rest of your life.

Like high school doesn't have enough pressure without a first-day label parade.

That's where we meet our heroes of the day, Power Placement.

"You, get up here!" Coach Boomer bellowed. A pretty blonde, about 5"6 wearing form fitted jeans a white t-shirt and a pale blue hoodie walked up to the stage.

Coach Boomer, with an irritated expression shouted at her "State your name and power!"

"Katiyana Berfu, I can freeze things." She responded plainly.

"Power up!"

Katiyana looked around, she focused on Coach Boomer's clipboard and waved her hand over it, instantly coating it in ice.

Boomer tapped on the clipboard with a pen, it was frozen solid. "Hero! Now do we have any fire breathers who can melt this?"

The freshmen all looked around at each other to see if anyone would step up. There was a movement at the back of the group. A tall boy, with shoulder length dark hair wearing tattered jeans and a black sweatshirt walked up to the stage and placed his two hands on either side of the clipboard. In about a minute the clipboard was completely dry. The boy stood back and folded his arms.

Coach Boomer examined the clipboard and shouted, "Name?"

"Warren Peace"

"Peace? Is that the best you can do boy?" He suddenly yelled, "Car!"

The group of freshmen squealed and ducked as a car came hurtling towards the stage from the roof. Warren quickly fired two balls of flame, sending the car flying, to crash against the far wall of the gym.

"HERO!" Boomer yelled and Warren stepped off the stage making room for the next victim.

The power parade continued, eventually Coach Boomer looked down at his clipboard and called "Kate Williams."

A short slight girl with long brunette hair falling in front of her face walked up to Coach Boomer and held out her arm towards him. He quickly unbuckled a silver band from her wrist and repeated his spiel.

"Name and Power soldier!"

"Kate Williams, I can turn invisible."

"Power up…but if you try anything shifty, I'll make personally sure that your high school experience is 10 times worse than what these kids alone are going to manage."

Kate's mind raced across the possibilities, she had hoped that her power demonstration would have given her the opportunity to slip away, but she was sure that Boomer could and would make good on his promise. Finally, she just powered up. Coach Boomer peered in her general direction. She moved silently behind him and watched him extend his arm to where she was.

"Okay where'd ya go?"

Kate tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped to high heaven.

"Hero or maybe spy" he said chucking as he snapped the silver band back onto her arm.

She walked over to the bleachers and sat down with the others.

Katiyana slid down next to Kate and introduced herself. "It must be so cool to be able to disappear whenever you want. I probably would never even have turned up to school."

Kate dangled the silver band in front of Katiyana and explained that it prevents her from using her powers.

Katiyana's eyes grew wide and concerned. "What? That's so wrong, and you can't take it off?"

"Well you need to have authorization, and I don't have it."

"That must be illegal, it's like being held captive. I couldn't imagine not being able to use my powers when I wanted." She examined the silver band again.

"Well I only really have to wear it when I'm in school, so I won't cut class…but I'm sure I could find a technopath who can get around the whole authorization thing." Kate said sliding the band higher up on her arm and pulling her sleeve down over it.

A loud bell rang signalling lunch and Coach Boomer promised to continue after the break.

"What do you say we go get some lunch?" Katiyana asked smiling and extending a hand.


End file.
